


Use my head alongside my heart

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: You're miles away but I still feel you [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But we love him for it, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Nervous dorky Vision, Other, Seriously at some point you two are just making out, Two years of stolen moments, Watching Movies, Yet more fluff, did i mention all the fluff?, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Second reunion of Wanda and Vision, post Civil War, pre Infinity War. Really you should just expect this one to be literally all fluff because it's what my heart needs right now.





	1. Missed moments

He next met Wanda at a small, out of the way bus stop, somewhere away from the curious gaze of bored commuters. She was the only one who got off the bus, and although her hair was jet black this time, Vision didn't have any trouble recognizing her. Perhaps it was the familiar timbre of her thoughts, which had so often during their training together brushed against his. Sometimes to help him, sometimes to comfort, sometimes just for the camaraderie that came from being the two odd ones out on the team. But even with the warm comfort of her psyche embracing his own, Vision knew Wanda's appearance and her habits well, dyed hair or no.  
  
He knew the way she looked over her shoulder a lot (always the right one) and he knew she was looking for Pietro, her twin. Years of being with him, closely bonded to him mentally, had not erased the knowledge he would never stand at her side again, not even years after he died. He knew the tiny frown lines that appear above her eyebrows. He knew the way she laughed in those rare moments when she allowed mirth to overtake her.  
  
As she came down the bus steps Vision easily recognized her clear green eyes, her round face her small stature and her smooth pale skin. Her lips weren't marked with any lipstick, but even without a dash of crimson to highlight them the shape of her smile when she caught sight of him was familiar.  
  
He knew the way she played with her rings when she was nervous - she was doing that now as she made it to the ground. He reached out to her with both hands, immensely pleased when she closed her fingers around his own. "It's so good to see you, Wanda." She liked to wear sleeves that extended past her wrist, he had noticed, sometimes with a band that crossed between her thumb and fingers. He enjoyed the different textures mingling when he touched her - lace and metal overset by the smooth sensation of Wanda's skin.  
  
"I've missed you, Vision." Her words caused an accompanying ache of agreement in his chest, even as smile made her radiant. Vision had noticed long ago Wanda Maximoff was beautiful, but she seemed even more so to him now, after their separation, even though she wore no makeup and with her new too-dark hair colour. It wasn't just her appearance Vision found beautiful, but her soul. Lost for words, he squeezed her hands and found himself smiling at her a little foolishly.  
  
It had taken him a long time to figure out why touching Wanda affected him more than his other teammates. Wanda used to take his hand sometimes while they sat together watching movies, pat him fondly on the arm when he said something innocent, or she would touch her fingertips briefly to his chin during times when she was trying to convey something important to him. This was different to when Sam would slap him in friendly fashion on the shoulder or he would shake Steve Rogers' hand after a mission.  
  
It was different, Vision concluded, because since reuniting with her and making plans to continue their rendezvous, it had come to his attention he had been thinking, with increased frequency, about kissing Wanda Maximoff.  
  
"Vis?" She lifted onto her tiptoes to peer into his face with obvious concern. He hastily swallowed, mouth opening but no sound emerging. He had said nothing for too long a period of time, which he knew had alarmed her somewhat. Still, even now she had picked up on his inner turmoil, his mind was preoccupied. With her this close, it was impossible not to notice that her proximity now would have been the perfect time to kiss her.  
  
But like his faltering voice, his body wouldn't obey the impulse. His synthetic stomach fluttered and his lips felt oddly dry and his skin somehow hot and cold at the same time. Vision was nervous. After he had imagined what it might be like to engage in such a human activity, with somebody he cared for a great deal, there was now an opportune moment right in front of him - and he couldn't take it. Couldn't even explain, and Wanda was still right there, her fingers intertwined with his, asking him what was wrong.  
  
"I am -that is, my apologies for, I-" He stopped and started a half dozen times in a single sentence that didn't even see completion. It was such an awful attempt to communicate his feelings now when they mattered most of all, that frustration took a hold of Vision and he closed his eyes, afraid of ruining things now with Wanda when they still felt so tentative.  
  
When her hands dropped his own he felt as if his stomach sank to his feet, although of course such a thing was impossible. Until Wanda's gentle grip came up to his cheeks. "Vision. Hey. Look at me." He opened his eyes obediently, hearing no anger. Her own expression emerald eyes caught his gaze and held it. It had begun to rain, which would likely ruin their intended plans to visit the English countryside, but Vision couldn't bring himself to be concerned in that moment. Not standing here with Wanda gazing up at him. The raindrops on her skin only increased her beauty, something he didn't image was possible until he saw it himself.  
  
He'd missed her so utterly and absolutely during their time apart that, just like when he'd first reunited with her, having her in front of him now seemed like a miracle.    
  
"No more apologies, Vis." She told him firmly, but with a smile. "If you're not ready to talk, that's okay. This is meant to be our time, and we have three days together." Even if Vision was dismayed not to have recovered enough courage to take action, that reminder brought a smile to his lips anyway.  
   
"I... Thank you, Wanda."  
  
She took his hand again and they dashed through the rain together, but although he relished the sensation of her fingers intertwined with his after so long, he still felt a great deal of regret.  
  
He really ought to have kissed her.


	2. The Holiday

The weather had ruined their plans, and Vision suggested they stay indoors until the freezing sleet cleared. To avoid drawing attention they split up, Vision loathe to leave Wanda slipping along the cobbled streets alone. But he was too noticeable, drew too much attention, and attention meant danger for Wanda, an issue his mind had already begun to calculate. He flew the distance to her hotel, allowing his core body temperature to regulate against the sleet.

So much for a day in the country together.

Wanda however, didn't seem to mind they were stuck inside. After a lengthy scan of the area which confirmed there was nobody within range Vision tapped on her window and found her with a stark white hotel bath towel wrapped around her shoulders, patting her hair and clothing dry. Vision simply phased water off himself on the way inside, not missing Wanda's envious look.

"Wanda, you ought to go and change." He was worried she would fall ill if she insisted on staying in her damp things.

To his surprise she didn't argue. "I will, I was just waiting for you first. Make yourself at home."

Vision wandered curiously about the hotel room. Wanda had a single backpack with a few changes of clothes, which she had raided before vanishing into the bathroom. Their surroundings were simple but functional, a three-star rating according to Tripavdisor. There was a single bedroom (he did not let his thoughts linger on that) with a double bed and a small but comfortable living area and kitchenette. There was food, Wanda having gone shopping at some point before his arrival, and evidence she had been cooking. There was scarcely any clutter, he noticed - Wanda's possessions were few now she was on the move. Vision compared it sorrowfully to her room back at the compound, with her memory photo board, guitar and books and knickknacks. He rarely ventured inside any more, and when he tried a peculiar heaviness haunted his step and left him wondering why his throat felt so constricted.

He turned the heater on as he passed by, worried about Wanda still. She called out to him from the bathroom as she changed. "Where does Stark think you are?"

"Oh, he knows where I am, only not who I am with. I told him I wanted to begin experiencing the world on a broader scale."

"And he didn't press you for details?"

Vision placed his palm on the leather-bound front of a guest book, sliding the unfamiliar texture under his fingertips. "He does not partake in a great deal of conversation with me at present, so no."

Wanda appeared from the bathroom, dressed in dark jeans and a soft maroon t-shirt. Her dark hair had been swept up, away from her face, and he found himself captivated for a moment.

Wanda, though, had read not only the dejection in his voice but in the slump of his usually impeccable stance. She came to him, staring earnestly up into his face.

"Vis? Things are still rough with you and Tony?"

He hesitated, unsure of how to answer, his gaze darting nervously. It stilled when Wanda caught his right hand in her own.

"Hey. I know things have been difficult, and I'm not saying we're going to get back to where we were straight away. But you know - when you're ready to talk, I'll be there to listen okay?"

It was an offer Vision hadn't even known he needed. With Rhodey away and Tony devoting all his resources to his best friend and occasionally trying to salvage the reputation of the Avengers, Vision hadn't realized how isolated he'd become.

"I - that is..." He swallowed and tried again. "That you, Wanda."

Wanda smiled up at him, and it was all he could do then to not revisit his thoughts from right after she arrived. She towed him to the couch and he sat down by her, complaint.

"Oh, thanks for turning the heat on, I'm still freezing. Let's watch a movie. This is movie weather." She declared, handing Vision the remote. Despite not being a model he was familiar with he had little difficulty in accessing the on demand movies. Wanda bustled about getting snacks while Vision scrolled through titles.

"What would you like to watch, Wanda?"

"Whatever you want to, Vis. What do you feel like?"

"Oh, something light and cheerful. With a happy ending, I'd prefer. There's a romantic comedy here called The Holiday, that seems fitting." He knew Wanda loved romances, though she never admitted it to anyone.

She leaned on the back of the sofa to take a look at his choice, her breath just reaching the back of his neck. Vision fought to sit still.

"Sure, Jude Law's in it. I'm always in the mood for a cute guy with British accent." She winked at him and Vision forgot how to breath for almost an entire minute while the opening credits rolled.

Wanda came and plopped herself down on the couch right by his side, close enough her knee touched his. The relaxed position reminded him of downtime in between training and missions.

He wasn't sure how he was both comfortable and uncomfortable simultaneously.

There was silence between them as the movie began. Vision noticed Wanda kept the box of crackers she was nibbling near enough for him to reach, even though he knew she knew he didn't eat. The detail was a touching one. She was always aware of him. Maybe that was why she perceived his need in France, when she'd come for him.

One of the female leads of the movie soon captured his attention. "Iris is very passionate, overly emotional, but so honest about what she is going through. It makes her awfully likable, as a character." Vision observed. Wanda beamed over at him, her shoulder touching his as she reached for the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. "Those are good observations, Vis." She reflected, and he felt a flash of pride as they slipped towards their old habits, Wanda guiding Vision into the nuances of human behvaiour.

This felt very different though, as it did in the common living area room at the Avengers compound, so open with rows of windows, with their teammates clattering through at any old moment or plopping down to join them. Vision cast a slightly apprehensive look at the tiny but cozy hotel room, the rain still beating against the window. His nerves hadn't quite settled down yet.

Wanda jumped as one of the female leads unexpectedly punched her cheating boyfriend in the face. "Oh, I like her." She told Vision brightly, curling more comfortably against him after startling. It seemed only natural for Vision to bring his arm down over her shoulders, and Wanda didn't seem at all phased. She simply tucked herself even more securely into his side as his hand caressed her shoulder once, hardly daring to breath.

For a few minutes, Vision was so content he paid no heed to anything on the screen, but it was the music, alerting him to the tone of the movie that pulled his attention back to the screen and (to an extent) away from the woman nestled beside him.

"This music is very beautiful." Vision observed, feeling the truth of it as he said it. Wanda smiled up at him. "It is, isn't it?" She agreed, looking pleased. "Do you feel like you're understanding music more these days?" She knew forging an emotional connection with music had always been difficult for Vision, who really had only been able to really appreciate music Wanda herself sang to him.

He hesitated as that and tilted his head uncertainly. "At times, I think I am closer. But this movie seems to be doing a wonderful job of conveying emotion and tone via music, and I feel it's very educational for me in that sense."

Wanda nodded thoughtfully. "Well if this damn rain doesn't stop maybe we should stay in and have a day of musical movies." She mused. Vision felt a flash of delight fill him at the thought of being able to spend so much time with Wanda - especially if she stayed cuddled up to him the way she was now.

"I wold enjoy that profusely." He told her, and she grinned, and they both turned back to the TV.

They both sat engrossed in the movie until a comedic moment when Iris mistook Amanda for her brother and berated the wrong person over the phone. Wanda let out a squeal of laughter, rolling against Vision then gripping his upper arm, electrifying every body part she was touching.

"Oh that's hilarious." As had happened before Vision found himself laughing too, unable to stop as Wanda giggled, especially when the same thing happened a second time onscreen. He had read about laughter being infectious, but it was only with Wanda that it happened with him.

Wanda settled back down by the next scene and placed her head against Vision's shoulder. "I missed hearing your laugh." She murmured, her eyes on the screen, but her fingers reached for his free hand. He opened his palm and felt her press her own into his grip. He smiled warmly, tilting his head so that his cheek rested against her dark hair. Unfamiliar the black dye job may have been, but the woman whose mind was always so close to his own could never be unfamiliar.

After the movie was finished, he was reluctant to stir, and they both stayed where they were, hands clasped, Wanda draped a little more across Vision rather than the couch.

"Did you like it?" For a moment Vision could only think of the exceptionally enjoyable amount of cuddling that had occurred during the movie, but eventually he realized she meant the movie, and nodded against her hair.

"Very much so. I find that of the two primary relationships portrayed in this film, though the filmmakers emphasis may have been upon Graham and Amanda, I actually enjoyed the story of Miles and Iris a little more."

"Oh yeah?" Wanda turned an attentive face up to him, silently prompting him to keep going.

"Yes, the natural progression of their friendship into attraction and then a subtle bloom into romance towards the conclusion of the film was both realistic and touching."

He relayed his opinion concisely, but in reality thoughts had gone back to kissing Wanda. Like last time, she was close to him. It would have taken so little motion to tilt his head down, to touch his lips to her own. But like last time, nerves overtook him.

What if she didn't want him the way he did her? And if she did, could he subject her to a relationship that many people would deem unsuitable? Could he ever tame his nerves even if they did cross those bridges? 

"We... we ought to... there's... it's almost lunchtime, and..."

Wanda uncurled form his side and slowly let go of Vision's hand. She sat up, and got off the couch to reach for a menu. "I'll order in. No way am I going out in this after I just got warm." 

As she spoke the word warmth seemed to infuse Vision from his insides out, even though Wanda was no longer physically touching him. He second-guessed his decision (again) not to kiss her, wondering if he simply should seize the moment before opportunities stopped presenting themselves...

"Vis?"

He found her emerald eyes on him, a tiny smile hovering around her lips.

"Yes, Wanda?"

"Go ahead and choose another movie." She encouraged, and Vision found himself far more intrigued by the possibility Wanda might cuddle up beside him again than whatever he could find for them to watch. 


	3. How Far I'll Go

The next movie in their musical progression was the animated movie 'Moana' that Wanda had heard so much about. She found something ironic about watching a movie about the ocean when it was pouring rain outside - England was definitely not a tropical place. Not that she really minded a day sppent curled up on the couch beside Vision. 

She hadn't expected to like Moana so much - most of the animated movies she had watched were with Clint's children or sometimes at Sam's bidding. He was such a nut for animations she expected to one day find him cosplaying as a Disney Princess. That errant thought brought a small smile that mostly managed to help her overcome how much she missed Lila and Cooper. 

Life was different on the run. She couldn't risk a visit to the Bartons, bring hr fugitive status to the family Clint had given up so much to protect. But Wanda missed him, too. 

Vision brought her attention to the movie. "If I didn't know better I would swear that's real water. This is magnificent." Vision murmured, looking as awed as she felt as the heroine took her boat out onto the open ocean for the first time. Wanda caught herself humming along to the bars of 'How far I'll go' and grinned briefly at Vision, his familiar face the only thing able to pull her attention momentarily from the screen. 

"It is," she agreed. "Look at the way the light plays off the water. Amazing." It wasn't similar at all really, but as she looked over at him, she noticed, not for the first time, how light from the TV danced across the vibranium sections of his skin. Equally beautiful to Wanda. They were quiet for a beat until the sequence was over, then Wanda piped up a little wistfully. "I never understood the appeal of the ocean, maybe because I've never been to a proper beach like that one." She nodded to the screen. "This movie certainly makes it look like a place worth visi - oops, she's busted!" She laughed slightly, turning her full attention back to the movie when Moana's grandmother put in an appearance. Vision nodded thoughtfully at her words, a plan beginning to shape itself in his mind, but he needed to give it a great deal more thought before putting it into action. He glanced down at Wanda as she tucked herself against him, casually sliding an arm over him and making his heart leap hopefully. Her shoulder pressed against his ribs pleasantly, her cheek against his chest. When she laughed at the jokes in the movie, he felt the vibration of it. 

Outside the patter of the heavy rain (He knew Wanda loved the sound) melded soothingly with the melody of the music from the movie. He couldn't bring himself to be upset they had spent the entire day so far inside, all his careful plans ruined. Even if he hadn't quite figured out yet just how he was going to go about kissing Wanda Maximoff. 

Perhaps, after their next movie which would likely be their last of the night, he ought to walk her to her room - that wouldn't look suggestive, would it? He was terrified at the notion of kissing the woman he had admired for so long, he didn't have any intention to take things further than that. But still, he thought it might present the opportunity he had been imagining since first setting eyes on her in France, and maybe even before that... 

He had clued out of the movie for a while until Wanda tapped his knee, her fingers lingering even after he stirred. "Hey, wake up Vis - look, she's going to find out why she feels the call of the ocean." Wanda's voice was hushed, and Vision smiled against her hair at her muted excitement. He refocused on the screen, though his gaze strayed frequently to the hand resting so innocently upon his knee. He almost imagined that he could feel her skin, even though he was wearing long sleeves. 

Her hand stayed there throughout the movie. 

"Did you like that one, Vis?" Wanda asked, as slow to move away from his side as before. He nodded at once. "Very much," he told her earnestly. "It was a very well told story, with much greater meaning than one might expect from a tale directed at children." 

"What sort of message do you think it was trying to send children, or anyone for that matter?" 

"Well for one to listen to your heart and stand up for what you believe in." Vision began cautiously, because those two things were a mark against himself, an area that he felt he'd failed somewhat during Civil War. But Wanda's fingers rubbed encouragingly against his kneecap, pressing him to continue. "But also the way the villain became a deity and restored peace to the islands, there's a lovely pendulum effect. Encouraging compassion and understanding, as well as personal growth." It was increasingly difficult to keep up his chain of thought when he was so very interested in the way Wanda's fingertips made tiny circles on his knee. The soft material of his pants rustled just audibly under her fingertips. Vision swallowed. 

"Moana's a great heroine." Wanda agreed, seemingly unaffected where Vision was starting to feel quite heated under his skin. He held himself still through supreme force of will. "She strikes a nice balance between being determined but compassionate, and I love her loyalty to her people as well as the way her relationship with the ocean was portrayed." 

That sounded very familiar to Vision. It gave him even more reason to return to his slowly clarifying plans from earlier in the afternoon, and also allowed him to restore a state of mind where he was easier able to concentrate. He was reminded uncomfortably of Stark questioning him during Colonel Rhodes's MRI, and he shifted faintly, offering a hand to help Wanda up from the couch. _Distraction._

"Would you like me to cook dinner for you, Wanda?" He found himself asking, relieved when he didn't stumble over the offer. Her beaming smile answered him even before she parted her lips. 

Those lips that had captivated his attention so thoroughly. 

"Let's cook together, Vis."


	4. Something there

"I found that I did not like that one as much as our previous movies." Vision confessed.   
  
"Hmm, Zootopia was really much better when it comes to talking animals." Wanda agreed, slowly untangling her fingers from where she had taken his hand during the movie. She sighed and looked reluctantly at the tiny kitchenette. "Come on, we should do the dishes." She poked him in the ribs gently, and he rose willingly and followed her to the tiny kitchen area. Domestic chores weren't chores at all when he and Wanda could preform them together. And there was a pleasant awareness that came from sharing space in such a small area. As Vision accepted the last saucepan to dry after Wanda finished washing it, he studied her face with small, quick glances, trying to determine how weary she was without being obvious. Night had fallen, and the rhythmic sound of rain still tapped against the walls and roof.   
  
"It is late, Wanda. Are you tired?"   
  
She shook her head but her jaw tensed as she held in a yawn. "We have so little time together Vis, you have to go back tomorrow - I'd rather stay up late and watch movies with you." She reached for his hand, and as her fingers wrapped around his for the seventh time that day, it caused the now-familiar jolt in his synthetic nerve endings.   
  
"I- I do not wish to disturb your routine too much, Wanda." He tried not to let himself stammer, but there was something odd that happened to him whenever she touched his skin, and stammering appeared to be one such oddity.   
  
"One more movie." Wanda looked up at him, and his resolve wavered. "Well.."   
  
"Please?"   
  
He couldn't say no to those big beseeching eyes.   
  
"One last one, then?"   
  
She beamed at him. "Great. I haven't had any icecream yet either." She told him brightly, heading for the half-sized refrigerator-freezer combo.   
  
Wanda chose the newer, live-action version of Beauty and the Beast. Vision felt decidedly nervous watching what was definitely a romance, given the timbre of his thoughts for the majority of the day. And there was no denying the French countryside and the sweeping castle and its grounds made for a romantic backdrop. It also made Vision more aware of their own surroundings, the crackling fireplace and steady drum of the rain and the warmth of Wanda leaning into him as they watched the story unfold.   
  
She ate half the small tub of icecream which he got up to put away for her when she was done. She gave a wordless little grumble as she slid into the spot he'd been sitting and wrapped her arms around herself. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that, it made me too cold. Vis, would you please bring a blanket from that cupboard?" She asked. He obliged, bringing it back to her. She slid a little to the side to give him room to sit down as he tucked the blanket over her body, leaving only her head and neck exposed. The sight drew a grin from him.   
  
_Cute._ That was the word that popped into his mind. He'd probably never thought it in his entire life before, but Wanda Maximoff was very, very cute bundled in a blanket.   
  
Wanda hadn't properly moved out of his spot, and she crowded against him once he did sit back down. She gave a relieved exhale, sliding both an arm and a leg over him this time and leaving Vision breathless as she slipped her head into the juncture of his shoulder and neck.   
  
"Much better." She hummed. "You're way warmer than a blanket."    
  
She didn't seem to desire a response from Vision as she turned her gaze back to the screen, which was just as well. He doubted he could have come up with anything even slightly coherent with how many points of contact were between them.   
  
But his hand found hers under the blanket, and he was bold enough to link his fingers with hers.   
  
He found that he was both interested and slightly uncomfortable watching Belle fall in love with the Beast. The movie itself was well thought out, with an intriguing enough storyline, amusing moments and captivating computer generated effects. But perhaps it was all too easy to see Wanda as Belle, with her intelligence, feistiness, and her ability to adapt to new situations. Or maybe, he thought reluctantly, it was easy for himself to identify with a Beast who had set himself away apart the world.     
  
At least he didn't have a similar temper as the male protagonist, he told himself, trying to boost his own spirits back up. It became easier when Wanda shifted her position slightly, and her cheek nuzzled into his shoulder. She had never seen him as something artificial. He wondered idly, watching the grand finale of the movie, what it might be like to dance with her.   
  
"Mmmm. That was really cute." Wanda pushed her face into Vision's shoulder to muffle her yawn. "You liked it?" Vision asked. He was still trying to build up some courage to undergo his earlier plan of walking her to her bedroom door, and while she nestled against him he dared to raise a hand and thread it cautiously through the dark locks of her dyed hair. Wanda stretched out her whole body, pushing into him like a contended cat and uttering a tiny drowsy hum.   
  
"Almost as much as I like that. Feels nice." She told him sleepily. Vision lifted his hand again and gently ran his fingertips from the crown of her head downwards. Then once more with an open palm to smooth down the furrows he had left in her hair.   
  
He missed the old familiar brown colour, he realized.   
  
"I do see though, why there was some controversy regarding the relationship between Belle and the Beast." He ventured, returning to the movie in an effort to sooth the nerves that were currently preforming high-kicks in his insides. Certainly, synthetic body parts shouldn't ought react like this...?  
  
"Yeah? How so?" Wanda made absolutely no move to shift away from his gentle hand upon her hair.     
  
"That she had to change him in order to fit him into the traditional ideal that a suitable romantic paramour encompasses." He didn't dare broach the subject of keeping somebody somewhere against their will. Just the memory filled him with tremendous guilt.   
  
Wanda's palm splayed out against his chest, and he felt the warmth all the way through his sweater.  
   
"Mm, but I don't think it's about changing him. I think it's the classic sappy girl cliche, of getting to uncover what a man is really like under his macho side, of bringing that gentleness out of him and encouraging him to be less of a controlling, uptight jerk." Her body shook with a small chuckle.   
  
Vision buried his fingers in her hair again. "And is there an appeal in that, then? In the classic 'bad boy' stereotype?"   
  
He could be called a lot of things but _bad boy_ was certainly not among them.    
  
"Not for me personally. There's enough drama in my life, Vis. I like genuinely nice guys." Wanda sat up from her position half sprawled on Vision to smile at him, but stayed close enough and Vision's mind raced automatically, this might be it, but this close he could see the lines at the edges of her lips and the shadows developing around her eyes, and he realized it was almost midnight and she was genuinely tired, despite all her protests.   
  
Surely.. he ought to wait. He rose slowly from the couch and extended a hand to her, which after a beat she accepted. He had been thinking about kissing Wanda for some time now, and he wanted it to be perfect. Not to take liberties with her when she was only half awake.   
  
"Come, Wanda. You're very tired, you ought to get some rest." He coaxed, and she looked up at him with sleepy, yet knowing eyes and nodded, pulling herself up by their joined hands.   
  
She only let him go one they reached her door, opened it, then turned to face him.   
  
"Well. I know you had other plans for our day today, but I had a lot of fun." Wanda smiled at him, and Vision attempt to mimic the expression. "I- I did as well." He managed, feeling the now familiar sensation commonly referred to as butterflies.   
  
He still was certain it wasn't the right time, but... how could he have thought about this all day and still feel so woefully under-prepared?   
  
"Good night, Vis."   
  
"Good night, Wanda."   
  
He wanted to, tiredness or no. The silence lingered, and one moment turned into another. He was terrified she might retreat if he lowered his head and made to close the scant distance between them. And he was terrified she wouldn't. What hope would they have, if she did reciprocate his feelings? He even couldn't be seen in public with her. Even if the Accords were somehow overcome, would normal humans accept him pursuing a romantic relationship with Wanda?   
  
He couldn't offer her a future. Of any kind.   
  
It was Wanda who broke the silence. "Well. We'll talk tomorrow." There was a flash of something unreadable in her eyes, something that certainly had nothing to do with tiredness, and then she slipped inside her room and the door closed behind her.   
  
Vision felt despair fill him. He'd missed another opportunity, and he felt even less prepared than ever. He reached out a hand and forlornly brushed the closed door, then retreated to the couch, where he stared for a long time at the blanket Wanda had curled up under and recalled the way her body had felt against his.   
  
It was three in the morning when he heard a faint sound. He put his head on one side, trying to figure out what the soft swish and the click had been over the patter of the persistent rain.   
  
He realized, his brow furrowing slightly around the Mindstone. It had been the latch on Wanda's window. He moved towards her door but shyly hesitated. How many times had she told him off for phasing through his door or walls?   
  
He missed that sort of little, day to day exchange dearly.   
  
He phased through the wall instead, and followed a faint crimson glow heading to the roof. He was soaked within moments, and he couldn't fathom why Wanda would come outside in this weather, and at such an early hour at that. The temperature wasn't enjoyable, even for him. When he got to the rooftop he discovered Wanda had shaped her powers into a wide umbrella of sorts to keep the rain off, but that only answered one of his questions.   
  
"Wanda?" He floated towards her, her name hesitant on his lips. She turned towards him, not looking surprised. She was especially appealing, Vision noted, in sweat pants and a long-sleeved but form-fitting pajama top.   
  
"Why are you out here?" He questioned, concerned. Had she had another nightmare?    
  
She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes slightly, a sure sign which he recalled indicated she was feeling mildly frustrated. Nightmares didn't leave her merely frustrated, so he thought he cold rule that out. "I couldn't sleep." She replied, her eyes never leaving his. He landed gently on the balls of his feet, about an arm's length from her. With a flick of her wrist she drew her crimson umbrella over them both, even though Vision was already saturated.   
  
His gaze was drawn downwards at the movement. He had always loved the motions of her hands. It entranced him, how anything so delicate as her ring-laden fingers could wield such beauty and power simultaneously.   
  
"I- that is, why not, if I may ask?" Belatedly he remembered to phase raindrops off himself, glowing golden faintly while a small puddle appeared at his feet. The frustration ebbed from her, and instead, a tiny smile hinted around her lips.   
  
Another body part he found fascinating, for very different reasons.    
  
"Actually Vis, I was really disappointed when you didn't kiss me goodnight." She told him, her voice matter of fact but a certain coyness pulling the hint of a smile into an actual one.   
  
Vision's mouth opened, and stayed open, but no sound emerged. Wanda reached up, a wide full smile breaking through now, and placed a hand against his cheek. A soulful, but purposeful touch.  
  
"It's okay. Take a minute." She encouraged as she spotted the motion of his lips, still lacking actual audible speech. He found a moment through his stunned amazement that even at a time like this, Wanda extended understanding and patience to him.   
  
It was so awfully difficult to concentrate with her hand on his face.   
  
"I'm sorry." He winced right after he manged to get the words out. It didn't at all set the sort of mood he was hoping to convey.   
  
"Why didn't you?" Wanda hadn't taken her eyes off of his.   
  
"I was worried." He admitted, his throat tight, his voice sounding a bit odd even to his own auditory receptors. "I felt that if we were to pursue a romantic relationship, that it could only lead to turmoil in how we were perceived by others and what they thought of us."   
  
She didn't seem at all surprised.   
  
"And what about you and I?" She asked, gently, her fingertips tracing along the line of vibranium that ran down the side of his face. "What about how we feel about one another?"   
  
Vision had to try twice for his voice not to stutter over his next words, a sense of wonder unfolding within him.   
  
"Then... it is not one sided, what I have been feeling?"   
  
Her smile was radiant this time. "Not even a little bit, Vis." She stepped closer to him, her body not quite touching his, but still enough to rob him of his breath. "Just for one moment, I want you to stop worrying about what everyone else thinks. What do you think? What do _you_ want, right now?" She coaxed, her fingers on his face their only point of contact. But a breath rushed out of Vision all too rapidly, and he realized he longed to feel more.    
  
This wasn't the perfect setting he had imagined this taking place. He had thought about kissing Wanda with any number of grand gestures and romantic backdrops, and a cold, rainy motel rooftop was not what he'd ever had in mind. But he found despite that, with Wanda's eyes trained upon him, he finally knew the right thing to say.   
  
"I want... I would very much like to kiss you, Wanda."   
  
"Then kiss me."   
  
For all that he'd been overthinking this, when the time came Vision found himself seizing Wanda's face tenderly between both hands, leaning down to close the mere few inches between them - and finally, touching his lips to hers.   
  
He thought he'd be prepared, after all the melee of nervous tension that had been tying him in knots, for the sheer sensation of it. Kissing Wanda Maximoff. But in no way was he prepared for the softness of her lips, for the way yearning unfolded incessantly in the center of his chest. It was a desire to kiss Wanda every day for the rest of their days, to hold her close and cherish her, a desire for things he had no words for, things that had no right to belong in the mind of an android. She leaned into him until her slender body rested against his larger one, and he wondered if he might just overload and short out from the sheer pleasure of this. Wanda's hand on his face roamed up, caressed the top of his head then slid down to anchor behind his neck, as if he would dream of going anywhere. Her other hand found his wrist, fingers wrapping around it in gentle encouragement for the way he kept his hands framing her own face.   
  
Vision experimented with just how far to turn his head and keep their lips in easy reach of one another, breaking only for fractions of a second before moving to recapture the kiss - or did these technically count as kisses, plural? He honestly had no idea of time passing, aware only of the softness of Wanda's lips until at last they found themselves leaning into one another, foreheads touching, both staring at one another with matching tender expressions.   
  
"That was amazing." Breathed Wanda, and he felt the words on his skin in a way that made him want to start the kiss all over again. She grinned at his look of awe.   
  
"You've been thinking about that a lot before now."   
  
"Oh, I may have, well, that is-"   
  
Wanda laughed and touched her fingers to his crimson lips.   
  
"You don't have to explain Vision. I thought you were really romantic."   
  
"How did you know? Without reading my mind? I can tell when our minds meet." How long had she known, he wondered?    
  
"I didn't need to be inside your head to hear you, Vis." Wanda explained. "You've been thinking about kissing me so loudly I'm shocked half of Europe isn't banging on my door to make out with me." Her smile turned teasing.   
  
"I find I would be disinclined to share you, even though you are lovely enough for all of Europe to swoon at your feet." He told her solemnly, and was rewarded with a laugh as she curled her fingers around his neck and pulled him down for a second kiss. "Sweet talker."   
  
This time the air was slightly more charged. Vision was more relaxed, Wanda more confident in taking the lead, running her tongue lightly along his lips to deepen the kiss. Vision complied willingly, excitement becoming less muted and more pronounced as the kiss grew more heated. One of his hands buried in her hair, the other moving south to her lower side and applying gentle yet firm pressure. She snaked an arm around his waist and secured herself ardently against him, her free hand splayed on his chest, sandwiched between their bodies.   
  
This could have been the most singular satisfying thing he'd ever done, at least until he touched his tongue to Wanda's, which brought about a mindblowing sound in the form of a low moan from her throat, which in turn led to a distraction. Wanda's powers faltered, soaking them both as their umbrella dissipated. Wanda gasped for an entirely different reason as the cold rain drenched through her light sleepwear. Vision, less affected by the cold, felt her begin to shiver. They were still close, and with a murmur to hold on he wrapped her up just a little more securely, and phrased them inside.   
  
Nobody else usually phased with Vision. He assumed at first that it was because his and Wanda's abilities had certain similarities to his own, thanks to the Mindsone. Later, he came to know that it was part of the inherent trust that had built between them. Now Wanda showed no concern about being dropped through solid matter into their room.   
  
She couldn't seem to resist leaning in to brush another kiss against his lips as thanks. "My knight in shining armor." She remarked teasingly. "Sorry about that."   
  
"Don't apologize. I was the one who was distracting you." Vision pointed out. His arms were still around her, and her quick kiss hadn't satisfied him nearly enough, so it was all to easy to gently draw her in for another. But he reluctantly broke it after a minute. "Wanda, you ought to get changed. It's much too cold for you to stay in wet things - I'll get the fire going again." He offered. Wanda lingered, pressing close to his chest, and despite his words he found himself keeping both arms around her. Which of course was going to make it terrible difficult to start fires and change clothes, but the way Wanda looked up at him...   
  
"I don't want to let you go." She wasn't teasing now, leaning up to kiss him, and he was loosing track of which number this was, something about the contact affecting his recall. She barely broke the kiss to whisper against his skin in a way that sent small thrills down his spine. "I'm warm right here." She leaned into his chest, her arms sliding around his waist and holding him tightly, and he was unable to resist reciprocating the gesture. "But--" She kissed him. "You really--" She kissed him again. "Will catch--"  quick leaner, he initiated the next kiss. "Cold."  
  
She was grinning at him as if she would never stop, and the sight, the feel of her, brought a smile to his face. For a minute they simply stared into one another's eyes.  
  
Logic slowly began to reassert itself and he caught her wrists gently. "Do not allow me to contribute to the downfall of your health, Wanda. Please, go and change." He encouraged. For a moment amusement and something deeper and more mysterious danced over her features. Then she reluctantly detached herself form him.   
  
"All right. I'll be right back." She vanished back into the room, not bothering to close the door all the way, though Vision turned his back in a gentlemanly fashion. He bowed his head, feeling some climactic shift begin to take place in his mind, in his heart, in his processors for every emotion and ever sensation in every part of his body. His hand lifted, touching his own lips briefly with wonder.   
  
_He'd kissed Wanda Maximoff._   
  
He stared at his faint reflection in the window before him. How was it that he could look exactly the same as before, yet everything had changed?   
  
Wanda approached from behind and leaned against his muscular back, wrapping her arms around him. He felt her lips press against his left shoulderblade through the sweater he had on. An errant thought wondered how strong the sensation would have been had there been no material between them. He felt a surge of concern rise within him at the thought. He had barely dared to imagine that Wanda would kiss him back. To think of anything further yet...    
  
"Stop overthinking things, Vis." Her voice was muffled against his shoulder. She wasn't tall enough to prop her chin upon it. "We'll have time. To talk, and to figure it all out. But tonight... I really want to kiss you some more." He turned to take her in his arms.   
  
"Are you not tired, Wanda?" His head dipped, about halfway to her own. She stretched up to meet him and pecked him on the lips as if she couldn't help herself. "Not in the slightest. What, you?" The teasing grin spoke volumes, and he shook his head, almost unable to believe he was lucky enough to be holding Wanda in his arms.   
  
"Not at all. But you said earlier you hadn't slept... perhaps we ought to--" She silence him by pressing her lips to his, then resting her fingers against them.   
  
"I'll sleep after you leave tomorrow. Because right now, all I want to do is kiss the man who means more to me than anybody in the world."   
  
The words filled Vision with with insurmountable joy, and he willingly complied as Wanda pulled him down onto the couch and fused their lips back together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I made up for all those teasing chapters with ALL THE KISSING in this one, enjoy <3   
> Thank you to everybody who reads, leaves kudos and most especially comments, really it means the world to me.


End file.
